прощание
by Russian Psycho 3
Summary: Gilbert recibe una carta de quien menos se lo espera y descubrirá la razón de dicho envío. [Songfic] [One-shot]


**Hola~ Antes de que leáis nada más os tengo que advertir un par de cosas.**

**Es un song-fic por lo tanto os recomendaría que lo leyeseis escuchando "Bring Me To Life" de Evanescence (es demasiado Iced Bunny y me saltó la vena fangirl, gomen). Sé que mi último fic también era de este tipo pero oye, me ha dado la vena tonta de imaginarme a los personajes en las situaciones de cada canción y aquí estoy estropeándolos (?) **

**La temática es la de siempre, muerte y destrucción. Vale no, lo segundo no. Y en el menú se incluye "ruso sentimental" así que estáis avisados.**

**Esto es producto de una fangirl frustrada que quiere compartir sus ñoñerías con el mundo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni ****_Gilbert_**** (Prusia), ****_Ivan_**** (Rusia) y ****_Hetalia_**** me pertencen, son propiedad de Dios creador llamado Himaruya.**

* * *

**прощание**

Te extrañarás de haber recibido esta carta después de tantos años sin hablar pero creo que eres la única persona a la que se lo puedo contar, al fin y al cabo nos parecemos más de lo que tú te crees.

Hemos pasado por etapas difíciles en nuestra vida las cuales fueron acompañadas siempre por la soledad y yo aún no lo he superado. Voy a dejarme de rodeos y te lo voy a contar.

Mi forma de ser, mi personalidad, todo, es una simple tapadera. Puede que aparente seguridad en mí mismo, que aun poseo control sobre el resto pero desde el 31 de diciembre de 1991, qué ironía que sea ese día mi cumpleaños, me he vuelto débil.

Antes de que se me olvide tengo que agradecerte y pedirte un par de cosas.

Gracias por… por haberme enseñado a aprovechar el tiempo en el pasado. Gracias por haber tenido la oportunidad de poder conocerte y gracias por ser capaz de comprenderme a tu manera. _Спасибо_, Gilbert.

Y, por favor, vive una vida nueva, con una persona que sea especial para ti como fuiste tú para mí y… sigues siéndolo. La diferencia es que conmigo no lo serías y estarías condenado como estuve toda mi larga y amarga existencia.

Viví en una mentira y no quiero eso para ti porque siempre me has importado, a pesar de que me abandonases y te marchases con tu hermano, no te guardo rencor.

Tras tu partida me he quedado solo y… todo es frío. Es como una pesadilla de la que nunca podré despertar. El frío y él son los únicos que me acompañan. Al igual que el pasado. Me reconcome por dentro al saber que era feliz cuando te tenía retenido en contra de tu voluntad y no me puedo perdonar tal atrocidad. No sé cómo pudiste soportar ese infierno.

¿Cómo puedes seguir viviendo cuando has perdido todo por lo que luchaste?

Llámame cobarde porque lo soy. No sé qué pasó con mi yo del pasado que no dudaba ningún segundo en cumplir su cometido. Quizás necesite despejarme, dejar todo porque no lo entiendo. Algo debe de haber mal para que quiera…

Si te pidiese una cosa, ¿me prometes que la cumplirías?

Soy incapaz de decírselo a mis hermanas, se me caería el alma a los pies al ver su reacción y… Pongo la mano en el fuego a que no les contarás nada de que sabes lo que he hecho, por favor.

Confío en ti.

Seguramente todo esto te suene cuanto menos cursi y es que no sé otra manera de expresarme. No sabes lo que me ha costado reunir fuerza de voluntad para escribirte esto pero si no lo hacía sentiría que te he traicionado.

Que sepas que me gustaría poder verte una última vez pero solamente empeoraría las cosas y no. He tomado una decisión y la voy a cumplir.

Después de haber leído mi despedida quiero que sonrías. Sé que es difícil o quizás estoy equivocado y esto no te importa pero hazlo. Aunque sea porque te burlas de lo estúpido que he llegado a ser.

Nunca antes me había desenvuelto así de mis sentimientos pero, ¿ya qué más dará? Me siento más humano al hacerlo y tienes mis disculpas si te ha incomodado toda esta palabrería.

Siempre te mantendré en mi memoria.

Ivan Braginski

* * *

_прощание_ = **Despedida**

_Спасибо_ = **Gracias**

**He escrito al ruso moñas... otra vez. Creo que he batido el récord en FF y a este paso me echarán (?)**

**Espero que dentro de lo que cabe haya sido de vuestro agrado y si no acepto gustosamente todo tipo de objetos voladores. **

**Gracias por haber dedicado vuestro tiempo en leerlo y sé que he pecado de OoC pero si os hace ilusión dejarmelo en un review (me alimentan como a cualquiera) estaré muy agradecida.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo~**


End file.
